


The Proposal

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is ready to propose to Raven but she needs help from Bellamy and Octavia to do it. Of course nothing with this group is ever easy and poor Abby can't seem to stay in a room with Raven without almost spilling the beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ground Work

Abby was nervous. She needed to talk to Clarke about what she wanted to do next. It was a big step. Raven moved in six months ago and they started dating three years ago. She really loved her girlfriend and she was ready to take the next step. She was just waiting for her daughter to come home so she could ask her if she was okay with it. Raven was spending the day with Bellamy helping him pick out paint colours for the apartment.

Abby was making Clarke her favourite meal to butter her up. She needed her daughter to be in a good mood so when she brought it up it was going to be okay. She knew that Clarke was growing up and that if she didn’t wholly approve it was only a matter of time before Clarke moved out on her own but Abby still wanted her daughter to be involved in the process. So when Clarke came home to the smell of dinner cooking she knew something was up.

“Mom did you break something? Did you accidently burn all of Dad’s photos? Did you break his watch?” Even though Clarke had said watch on her wrist she tried to think of what would be the cause of the special treatment, it wasn’t this thick since she went temporarily blind after walking in on her mom and Raven.

“No, I was going to wait until after dinner but there was something I wanted to run past you.”

“What? Raven’s already living here…oh god you two aren’t having a baby are you because that’s just a bit fast.”

“No we’re not having a baby Clarke.” Abby didn’t bother to fight her too much on that, they were planning on having babies soon. “I was thinking about asking Raven to marry me.” She admitted.

“Do you have a ring yet Mom?”

“No but Octavia and Bellamy have offered to help me out with that part.” Clarke was silent for a while before sighing.

“Fine, I mean I know that you two seem to be in love and everything so it’s fine. I’d feel better if you had a prenup just to be safe.”

“Clarke Raven makes just as much money as I do and all your father’s is in a trust fund for you.” Abby thought it was cute how protective Clarke was being, but there was a fine line.

“How can a mechanic make as much as the chief of surgery?”

“She has a PhD.”

“Yeah but a fake doctor isn’t the same as a real doctor.” Clarke started and Abby just laughed.

“So you’re fine with me marrying Raven?”

“I’m fine with you asking, there is no guarantee that Raven would say yes.” Abby resisted the urge to yell at her for this, of course Raven would say yes they’ve been together for years and loved each other so much.  Abby decided to pick her battle.

“Well I’m glad you’re okay with this. You’ll help plan the wedding right?” Abby knew that Clarke could help reduce the stress that comes with planning a wedding.

“Yeah I’ll help. I need to make sure you don’t embarrass me right?” Clarke was joking about the last part but she was already thinking of ideas.

...

Abby was moving on to the next stage now. Raven was at work, Bellamy and Octavia were meeting her at the jewellers. She wanted the ring to be perfect and wanted to make sure that it was everything and anything Raven had dreamed of since hopefully this was her soon to be wife’s only engagement ring. They were in the show room looking at different cuts of diamond and different of golds. None of them seemed right. None called out Raven.

“What about this one?” Bellamy pointed to a simple gold ring with a modest diamond.

“That doesn’t say I’m marrying a doctor.” Octavia spoke up.

“Raven doesn’t care about stuff like that.”

“No she doesn’t but that looks something a high school boy buys with his paper route money.” Abby couldn’t help but screw up her face at the sight. “The rule is 3 months salary Bellamy.”

“Pretty sure you could buy her a house with three months of your salary.” Octavia piped up. Abby just winked at her.

“None of these are right.” Abby complained checking another display case. “That’s it.” She did it. She found it.

It wasn’t an engagement ring. It was a ring to help people with OCD and fidgeting. But it was perfect. It had gears all around that moved when you turned it. Abby looked at it and asked to see it. She spun it a few times and asked if it came in gold or if they could put diamonds on it. If she could turn it into a proper engagement ring but keep the gears and mechanism then it would truly be perfect. When the jeweller said that no it only came as is so she asked for the company’s number.

She spent the rest of the day on hold and seven thousand dollars later she had a white and yellow gold gear ring being made with diamonds covering the gears and the ring were perfect. She had a mock up drawing sent to her and she sent it to the Blake’s to get their approval.

Now that the ring was done she could start planning the act of the proposal.

...

That night when Raven came home she was only in for half an hour before Abby said she had to go in to work. Raven frowned at her but nodded. She was use to things like this lately.

“Do you think you can make dinner tomorrow?”

“I can do breakfast. I’ll be coming home a bit before you need to be up. Will breakfast in bed make up for some of this time apart?” Abby asked trying to get a smile out of Raven.

“Fine, but you better stay awake long enough so we could talk and do other things before I have to go to work.” Raven pulled her in for a kiss.

“Promise.” The second Abby was out the door she texted Cece. ‘ _I need to move the plans up sooner call Bellamy get him started now, get Octavia to get Raven’s ring size so that can be good to go in a day. I can’t spend this much time away from her.’_

Raven took out her own phone and called Octavia. “The only reason you can give me to say no to this request will be for studying. Get your ass to the house I need hardcore badass time.”

“ **Why don’t you get Clarke to come and play?** ”

“I said badass not tightass.”

“ **Yeah I’ll come. Do you plan to feed me?** ”

“Yes I will buy you food.”

“ **See you in ten.** ”

…

Seconds after hanging up from her call Octavia’s phone goes off again and it’s Abby.

“Finally asking for that three way?” Octavia smirked into the phone.

“ **No. I need you to get Raven’s ring size for me. I need to move the plans up I can’t keep avoiding her.** ”

“Nipple ring? Nose ring? Toe ring?”

“ **Finger! Finger ring size!** ” Abby wondered why she even tries to talk to her anymore.

“All you had to do was say so Doc Abs. I mean god was that so hard?”

“ **I need you to make up an excuse to go to the house.** **Get it tonight please.** ”

“That’s easy Raven is all sad and lonely and neglected. I’ll get her ring size.”

“ **I don’t need a reminder that she’s neglected and sad Octavia!** **I know she is but I can’t be in a room with her with both of us awake for more than a half hour without wanting to propose!** ”

“Do not yell at me! It’s not my fault you’re a terrible planner.” Octavia was stuffing her emergency get Raven drunk bag which was mostly gummy bears soaked in vodka.

“ **Can you just get my hopefully future fiancé’s ring size please and text it to me so I can get the ring sized and ask her to marry me in three days?** ”

“Yeah, I’m invited to the dinner right? I’m getting a free fancy meal out of this?” Octavia figured if her best friend was marrying a doctor she might as well get stuff out of it. Raven did move out of their own apartment and left her alone with Bellamy. She missed having her bestie to cuddle with, Bellamy got it into head that since they were now in a two bed room with only two people than Octavia would get her own room and not just sleep on the bottom mattress of his trundle bed.

“ **No, this is going to be a special night with just the two of us.** ” Abby was quickly finishing off an email explaining the plans being moved up to get everything else ready. “ **But I’ll pay for something to be delivered to you, just let me know if I should send it to the dorm or the apartment.** ”

“Sounds good. I gotta go or Raven is going to I’m blowing her off and eat all the pizza.”

…

Raven was on the couch curled up when Octavia strolled in.

“Did you get the pizza?”

“I never said I’d get a pizza ‘Tav, I said I would feed you.” Raven looked back over to the tv. “I think Abby might be planning to dump me.” Octavia almost fell over at this. “Did you already move your stuff into my old room?”

“Raven I don’t think she wants to dump you.” Octavia admitted. “She’s probably just busy.”

“I dunno, we’re suppose to spend time once she gets back from work but it doesn’t happen like every other plan we make I’m giving up and moving in with you guys again.”

“Yeah I suppose that makes sense but maybe she is just busy. Just wait a few days before you do anything drastic okay?”

“Yeah I guess. I just thought she was the one. This is what happened with Finn.”

“Raven…” Octavia frowned and wrapped her arms around Raven. “Abby is nothing like Finn, she really loves you, just don’t pack a bag or leave for like another few days okay?”

“Fine.”

Octavia took out her phone and texted Abby. _Raven is getting ready to bolt because she think you’re ready to dump her. DO NOT CANCEL ON THE PLANS AFTER WORK RAVEN IS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO IT SO SHE WILL THINK YOU REALLY DO CARE AND ARE NOT LIKE FINN AT ALL_


	2. ACT NOW DAMN IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has to act now before Raven calls the whole thing off.

Raven was lying in bed texting with Abby. The surgeon had explained that a child came after being attacked by a dog and it was looking really bad. Raven completely understood and told Abby to take as much time as she needed and to save that little girl. Their date was postponed and Raven understood completely. Saving lives came first, she knew how often Abby has to spend in the hospital, it was how they met after all. But still, she still missed her girlfriend.

She knew it was selfish but she wanted Abby to put her above all else, but that was impossible, Clarke was always going to come first and that was how its suppose to be. Children come before girlfriends.

Octavia was trying to talk Raven down from leaving but right now she was sleeping in her old room and Octavia was on the couch. When Abby had told her about the dog attack Raven got in her car and went to the apartment. This needed to be fixed. Abby was trying to take their relationship to the next level and it was almost killing their relationship.

Octavia went back to her new room and looked at Raven through the doorway.

“Please don’t give up on you and Abby, you guys are the one couple that I have to look at as role models.”

“I don't want to give up on this. I love Abby so much I haven't loved anyone this much before but I can't be with someone who doesn't love me like I love them.”

Octavia nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Raven smiled and pointed to the spot next to her. “Want to sleep with me tonight? I don’t want to sleep alone anymore.”

“Okay, just give me a minute to finish Bell’s sandwich.”

“I think it’s cute how you make him a snack for when he comes home.” Raven smiled.

“Well he’s working like three jobs to pay for everything and won’t let me work when I’m in school.” Octavia shrugged. “Lincoln think it’s a good idea to not make his life harder.”

“That it is. I know Bellamy loves your sandwiches.” Raven stretched while yawning. “Just crawl in okay, and please wear clothes this time.”

“Fine, I’ll wear clothes this time.” She rolled her eyes. The second Octavia was out of sight she called Abby. A nurse answered and put her on speaker phone.

“Abby Raven is sleeping here and she’s ready to break up, she said she loves you more than she had ever loved anyone else but she know that she shouldn’t be treated like she is being treated now. You need to do this like now.”

“ **I can’t propose to her now, I don’t have the table or the flowers.** ”

“Abby she doesn’t care about any of that. Just do it already before she leaves or needs antidepressants.”

“ **I’ll do whatever I need to do to keep her.** ” Abby answered before the call ended. Raven had sent a text to Abby wishing her a goodnight and hoping that the surgery went well for the little girl.

When Octavia came back in the room Raven was already asleep so she slipped in and instantly went into big spoon mood.

* * *

 

Abby had just finished the surgery and assigned a resident to the post op before she left. She still had Raven’s ring in her purse where it has been sitting since she picked it up once it was ready.

She was worrying about losing Raven for good and drove straight to the apartment, it was four in the morning but nothing else mattered. She needed to make sure she didn’t lose Raven.

She got to the apartment building and ran up the stairs. When she got to apartment 397 she reached up on the door frame and took key down pushing the thoughts of how dangerous keeping it there was.

She opened the door and found Bellamy on the couch eating.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Not losing Raven.” Abby informed him going straight to the bedroom. She ignored the fact that Octavia was actually groping her hopefully soon to be fiancé. She walked over to Raven’s side of the bed and brushed some hair out of her face kissing her forehead and whispering. “Raven honey, wake up please I really need to talk to you.”

Abby smiled when Raven opened her eyes. “What are you doing baby?”

“I really need to talk to you.”

“What about the surgery?”

“It went perfectly, she’ll be fine and after plastics works on her she won’t have any reminders of it.”

“That’s great.” Raven yawned her eyes closing slightly.

“No, Raven please wake up.” Abby needed to get this done today. “I really need to do this now.”

“Abby it’s late.”

“I know but I can’t stand the thought of you thinking I don’t love you one more night.” Raven woke up at this.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because Octavia told me.” Raven just looked at her so confused.

“What is going on?”

“Come with me okay? I don’t want to do this with Octavia two feet away and groping you.”

“Fine.” Raven allowed herself to be led into the living room where Bellamy excused himself and went to his room since he could take a hint unlike other Blakes. “What is so important?”

“I didn’t plan to do it this way. I had this big event planned but I wait any longer, I can’t even be in a room with you for more than a half hour without wanting to do this.”

“Wanting to do what Abs?” Abby got down on one knee and looked up at Raven.

“I love you more than I have loved anyone before. I have wanted to do this for so long and I have never been happier than when I’m with you.” Abby took out the ring and Raven’s eyes went wide. She was speechless. “Raven will you marry me?”

Raven nodded franticly throwing her arms around Abby and kissing her. Abby grinned into the kiss and pulled Raven to her as she stood up.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Abby was so happy, she honestly thinks the only time that compared to this was when Clarke was born. She took the ring out of the box and put it on Raven’s finger.

“The gears move? How did you find one like this?” She asked rolling the gears around.

“I had it made just for you.” Abby pulled her in for another kiss. “Come home?”

“Let me just leave a note for Octavia.” Raven couldn’t believe it. She was so happy. Abby loves her so much that she couldn’t even keep this secrete.

* * *

 

Raven was lying in bed naked her limbs twisted with Abby. They had started off in the kitchen, then moved to the stairs finishing in the bedroom where Raven was actually sure she was going to die during the third round when her heart felt like it was going to explode.

“If this is what engaged sex feels like we should get engaged every night.” Raven breathed out nuzzling into Abby’s neck and leaving small kisses on it.

“I am more than happy to do that.” Abby’s hand was already on Raven’s ass.

“I know we’ll have to discuss the plans for the wedding but right now I just want to bask in the joy of knowing that I have you for the rest of my life.”

“I know what you mean. I love you so much baby.” The moment was ruined when the sound of numerous doors slamming was heard. “Clarke’s home.”

Abby quickly put on some clothes and got Raven to as well so when Clarke barged in she didn’t see her mother and her soon to be step mother basking in the after glow of sexual relations.

“Why did I find out that you are engaged through Octavia?” Clarke glared at them both. “You couldn’t find some way to tell me so I wouldn’t find out through a twitter post?”

“Clarke it had just happened.” Abby explained. “It wasn’t planned. I had to do it to keep her from breaking up with me.”

“What?”

“I thought Abby was getting sick of me.” Raven explained.

“So I had to propose to her and show her that nothing could be further from the truth.”

“And you couldn’t have shot me a text, asking Raven to marry me. Let you know how it goes. I mean Octavia found out before I did!”

“Well she was there.” Raven shrugged. “Now do you mind? We’re still celebrating.”

Clarke gagged. “That’s so gross!”

“Then leave so you don’t have to watch.”

* * *

 

That morning Raven was on the phone talking to her parents, well pretty much her unofficial adoptive parents. Mr. and Mrs. Collins took her in when she was six and they found out how bad her mother was.

“ **Baby we could not be happier for you!** ” Mrs. Collins spoke the excitement in her voice.

“ **My daughter marrying a doctor.** ” Mr. Collins was beaming too.

“I’m a doctor too!”

“ **There is a difference between a PhD doctor and a Doctor doctor. She saves lives, you’re just incredible smart.** ”

“ **Amazingly smart.** ”

“I am amazingly smart.”

“ **So Raven when are the plans for a wedding taking place?** ”

“ **Go for a winter wedding, red roses and the white pure look of snow. Perfect.** ”

“I don’t really care for when we have it, I just can’t wait to have it. I feel like this has been what I’ve been waiting for, I really noticed it when she asked me. This was what I was waiting for. For proof that I will have Abby at my side for the rest of my life.”

“ **That’s love.** ”

“It is. I’m madly in love with this woman.”

“ **And we couldn’t be happier for you baby. Now tell Abby to pick a date that works for her and her parents and we can all meet and get to know each other. Tell Clarke she doesn’t have an excuse not to come either, she can bring Lexa. She keeps trying to avoid these dinners because she feels guilty. Get it through her thick head that she is not responsible for our son’s stupid decisions.** ”

“I’ll try to convince her otherwise but she is pretty stubborn.”

“ **Call us with the date and get your ass over here for dinners more often.** ”

“I will. Love you.”

“ **We love you too.** ”

* * *

 

Abby was meeting her mother and father at the country club to tell them the news. She thought it was best to meet them on her own since they still called Raven ‘the walking midlife crisis’ so she figured it was best just to deal with them on her own.

“Honestly Abigail it’s not that we don’t like seeing you but why the sudden need for lunch? Clarke is still in med school is she not? She is spending more time in hospitals as a intern and not as a patient in the psych ward?” Mrs. Griffin was dressed to the nines in her pearls. She was your classic upper class woman with the stiff disapproving look on her face. Her husband next to her was the same way.

“Yes Mother Clarke is out of the hospital, thanks for showing your concern in your only grandchild’s life.” Abby had to try and not roll her eyes. She didn’t have the best relationship with her parents, they held any little thing over her and still lectured her about not having a full time nanny and wet nurse for Clarke. Let alone calling her baby girl Clarke.

“I wanted to let you know that Raven and I are engaged.”

“Which one is Raven again?” Her father asked.

“The only person that I have been seeing or have ever seen since Jake’s death.”

“The one that’s Clarke’s age?”

“She is not Clarke’s age but yes that one.”

“I hope you have your lawyer making a very detailed prenup, we did not buy you that house for some trollop from the corner to take it.”

“Raven is a respectable rocket scientist working for the United Nations. She makes more money than I do. If anyone would need a prenup to protect her assets it’s her.”

 “I find that very hard to believe, she looks like she’s twelve.”

“She has a genius level IQ.”

“Well you know what they say, genius’ are borderline retards.”

“So glad you’re both so supportive of my relationship.” She glared at them both in that polite cold way that the rich do.

* * *

 

Raven was lying on the couch with Abby.

“Mom and Dad want everyone including your parents to come to dinner so we can all bond as a family.”

“Family bonding can’t take place if my parents are there.” Abby informed her.

“Still calling me the walking midlife crisis?”

“I think they had you erased from their memories.”

“As nice as that is my parents aren’t going to let it go.”

“I’ll hire actors to play them?”

“Yeah because that worked out so well on tv.” Raven shook her head kissing Abby. “Have I mentioned how much I love my ring?”

“I could hear it a few more times.” Abby laughed slipping her arms around Raven. “I love you so much.”

“I know baby me too.” 


End file.
